


The PokeGems

by SmilyFic112



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilyFic112/pseuds/SmilyFic112
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems suddenly find their world colliding with the world of Pokemon, so what will they do?Go on a Pokemon Journey, of course! But others are not far behind them, so who knows what will happen.
Kudos: 17





	1. When Awesome met Cute

**Author's Note:**

> What you see before you, is the beginning of a side project created by me, solely as a way to pass the time. And just to keep the over analytical people satisfied, the timestamp of this chapter is, in terms of both sides, set during Steven Universe Future, yet during Generation 8 of Pokemon.
> 
> In summary, while this is something created solely to be read during your spare time - despite the fact that I myself do not know how many chapters this thing will have! - it will be set before the events of "Little Graduation", yet will feature Galarian Pokemon. Enjoy.

It was just a normal day for Steven – well, as normal as it can get – as he was driving the Dondai to Little Homeschool. He was listening to the radio as he was heading there, which was currently playing ‘Sixteen Tons’ by Tennessee Ernie Ford – “You load sixteen tons, what do you get? Another day older and deeper in debt.” Steven turned the radio off at that point, saying “Man, that’s real depressing.”

  


After that had happened, Steven noticed something new. A free-floating pink coloured bipedal creature that looked like a mammal, and it even has a long, thin tail. As soon as he noticed it, though, it vanished out of sight, to which he muttered “Ok, that was………odd.” A few hours later, when Steven was about to have his lunch, he noticed it again, this time when it appeared out of nowhere and sat on his head. “Oh, hey there, little feller.” He said to the pink creature, who was curiously looking around whilst perched on his head. When it noticed Peridot walking towards him, it vanished, leaving Peridot confused about it. “What was that?” Said Peridot, as Steven said to the curious being “It’s ok, they’re a friend, they won’t hurt you.”

  


The creature reappeared, and floated down in front of Peridot, looking at her Gem, much to her surprise. “What is this?” She asked Steven, who replies “I don’t know.” Suddenly, it shapeshifted into an exact duplicate of Peridot, shocking the two of them. “Well that was surprising.” Said Steven, to which Original Peridot responded with “Well no kidding. It turned into me!”. However, Duplicate Peridot had noticed Original Peridot making a soda can float with her mind, so proceeded to try it out themself with the Dondai, to which Original Peridot angrily said “Hey! That’s my thing. Don’t even think about copying my metal powers and using them better than me!” Steven then said to Original Peridot “Maybe they’re trying out new things, Peridot. Though, the fact that they just turned into you and somehow used your powers is impressive. But, we should be getting on with the classes, now.”

  


So, after Steven was finished with teaching classes for the day, he noticed that the Dondai was back in its original spot, where he left it. But, upon opening the car door, saw a Peridot sitting inside, and was unsure which one it was, so decided to ask them “Can you, erm, turn back into that little pink feller?” To which it did. Steven got into the car, and when he looked back, the friendly pink creature had shapeshifted into HIM! So, Original Steven decided to get Duplicate Steven fasted in with the seatbelt and started driving back to the Temple. After reaching his destination, OS said “Oh, I know you’re a bit shy, but don’t worry. Everyone here are real good friends.”  
DS decided to go inside the Temple with OS, to see Peridot telling Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Bismuth about what had happened earlier that day. “So, after that clod turned into me, they lifted Steven’s car! I thought I was the only one with metal powers, but that clod was a real show-off.” Peridot said, only for everyone to notice the two Stevens standing there. Pearl and Lapis Lazuli were surprised by this, Bismuth was shocked, Amethyst was just loving this, and Garnet just said “Oh, wow”. Peridot then said to the Stevens “Alright, I’ve had it with that phony clod! I demand to know which one of you Stevens is the real one!” DS then transformed back into the bipedal creature and a pink orb appeared around it.

  


Steven then said “Peridot, really? You’re scaring them!” to which Peridot said “Oh, I’m scaring them?” with Amethyst responding with “Well, yea dude! Of course you are!” to which Garnet, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth agreed with. But then the bipedal creature senses something nearby, and hides, much to everyone’s confusion. Garnet, though, isn’t confused, as she saw something in her future vision, and exits the Temple followed by Steven and Peridot. The three of them then look up to see a bipedal humanoid creature with a purple tail float downwards, and, using telepathy, says “Where is Mew?”

  
Garnet, Steven and Peridot seem confused by it, so Steven asks the newcomer “Who are you talking about?” to which they reply “You’ve seen them. I know they’re with you. So, don’t play dumb and tell me where Mew is.” Garnet then realises who Mew is and tells the purple-tailed humanoid creature “We won’t tell you. I know why you’re here.”, much to their surprise. “Really?” They said, with Garnet saying, “You’re thinking of hurting them, aren’t you?” to which they reply “I’m surprised that you know of my plans, despite feigning ignorance. So tell me how you found out about my plans with Mew?”. Peridot then says, “That’s enough out of you, you _clod_!”, only for the floating humanoid creature to lift Peridot with their mind, and throw then aside, then afterwards says “You are just a pathetic little being, so do not try to stop me from exacting my plans, weakling.” 

  


The Crystal Gems, who were inside the Temple, saw this happen, so rushed outside with their weapons as Garnet summoned hers, which lead the bipedal humanoid to say “So, you all wish to fight me? The amount of stupidity I am seeing here actually impresses me. But you saw what happened to your friend, so prepare to lose, for **I AM MEWTWO**!”, which is followed by their eyes starting to glow in bright purple, but then gets crushed by Steven’s Dondai Supremo. “HA! Who’s the stupid clod now?” Said Peridot, after climbing on top of the car. Garnet then went down, pulled the car off Mewtwo, and kept a hold of their arms and tail, with Bismuth walking up to say “You really thought you could beat us? There’s one thing you can’t beat, though.” Mewtwo responds with “And what’s that? Stupidity?”.

  


Garnet then tells Mewtwo “No. That would be my future vision.”. At that point, Mewtwo uses their psychic power to free themself, and floats upwards, saying “Very well. If you can see into the future then you will see me return. But, I won’t let myself be beaten so easily by a bunch of fools.”, as they left the area. Pearl then inspects the Dondai, saying “It’s only got a few scratches on it, nothing too serious.” To which Steven says, “That’s not what I’m worried about, but thanks.” Lapis Lazuli then says “Well, what are you worried about?” to which Steven responds with “Them.” as he turns to look at Mew.


	2. When Pokemon met Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mewtwo's disruption, the Crystal Gems have to decide what to do with Mew, but then a friendly human arrives with knowledge they need. Time will tell if the Crystal Gems have what it takes to be Pokemon Trainers, so keep reading.

Everyone was still reeling from what happened well into the following day. When Steven woke up, he came down to find Pearl pacing, Original Garnet just sitting on the couch with Duplicate Garnet, Peridot talking with Bismuth and Lapis Lazuli, and Amethyst was………raiding the fridge?

  


“Oh, I see they wanted to try being Garnet, then.” Steven said, upon seeing what was happening, to with OG responds with “Morning, Steven.” DG then turned back into Mew, and flew up to Steven, while Amethyst said (with a mouth full of food) “Hey dude!”. Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door. Curious to see who it was, Steven went to answer, with Mew in tow. However, Garnet then stood up, and said to Steven “I’ll get that.”, which he acknowledges. Upon opening the door, Garnet saw a tall man wearing a lab coat over a blue shirt that has been tucked into his navy green shorts, and he’s wearing sandals. Standing with him was Greg, who says “Oh, heya Garnet. Is Steven here?”

  


Garnet then looked at the man standing with Greg, before responding with “Yes. He. Is.”. Then they both went inside, only for the field scientist to notice Mew floating around, right as Steven came out the shower with his clothes on. He noticed Greg standing by the door, while the analytic observed Mew. “Hey dad, who’s that?” Steven asked Greg, pointing to the observer, who looked back and said “I am Professor Birch. And it’s impressive that Mew decided to show up here. They always had a curious nature.” At that moment, all the Crystal Gems stopped whatever it was they were doing, and turned to look at Professor Birch, who said “What? I’m a Pokemon Professor, although one who spends most of their time out in the field.”. All the Crystal Gems, including Greg and Steven, were all confused by this, to which Greg said to Birch “You might wanna tell them what a……Pokeknob……is.”.

  


“It’s Pokemon, and are you telling me nobody here knows what a Pokemon is?” Professor Birch said, to which Lapis Lazuli responded with “Pretty much.”. Professor Birch could not believe what he was hearing, but as it was part of their job, they went ahead and explained what Pokemon are to Greg, Steven and the Crystal Gems, which took around an hour to do so.

  


Just then, a floating cream-coloured rock the shape of a crescent moon came in through the open door, to which Greg closes, and Peridot says, “Is that a Pokemon?” To which Birch replies with “Yes, it is a Pokemon. This one is a Lunatone, though I don’t recall Lunatone being so active during the daytime.”. Bismuth then says to Birch “Wait, what about Mewtwo?” To which Professor Birch replies “Wait, what? Mewtwo? They were here?”, with Peridot saying “Yes, but it was no match for **me**!”. Birch was both stunned and impressed by that statement, saying “Huh, neat. Well, since you lot never really heard of Pokemon, why don’t I bring you over to my lab where you can get your own Starter Pokemon?” to which Garnet says to Birch “Alright then. Lead the way. And before you say anything, we’re older than we look.”.

  


So, everyone got into the Dondai and Greg’s van, with Pearl driving the Dondai while Birch drives Greg’s van. After two hours of driving, they finally arrived at Birch’s lab in Littleroot Town. “Is this the lab?” asked Peridot, to which Steven says, “I think so.”, with Peridot responding with “FINALLY!”. So, everyone got out of the vehicles and entered the lab, where, to his surprise, there was someone waiting for him there: A girl with short blond hair with a pink-red fedora on top her head, sporting a light-pink dress over a greyish-black tank-top with a white collar, and a large red vest with large pockets, to which is surprised Birch had returned with so many people. “Woah, that’s a lot of people.” She said, upon seeing them.

  


“Okay, who here wants a Starter Pokemon?” Said Birch, to which Greg said, “Shouldn’t you have said that _BEFORE_ we got here?”. Everyone was just not amused by that comment, before Steven and the Gems looked at Garnet, who said “Well, that should have happened, but it didn’t.”. Then Birch decided to just bring out the Starter Pokemon, and as he did so, the female told them “There’s only a choice of three Pokemon to choose from. If I recall correctly, the choices of Starter Pokemon here is either Treeko, Torchic, or Mudkip.”, with Birch saying, “That’s right!” as he came out with them. Steven and co. watch as Birch brings out the trio of Pokemon, and then he says “So, who’s first?” Garnet walks towards the Pokemon, picks up the orange Chick Pokemon, and says “This’ll do.”. Birch just responds with “Well, ok then, have fun with Torchic.”, while another one jumps up into view. Steven then says “Well, got any that’s good with water?”, with Lapis Lazuli being unimpressed, to which Birch says “Well, that would be Mudkip, this one here.”, pointing out the blue amphibious quadruped Pokemon. Mudkip then goes to Lapis Lazuli, who picks them up, saying “Yea, like they said, ‘this’ll do’.”, with Garnet giving a smug facial expression in reaction to that, as another Mudkip takes the former’s place. Greg, in reaction, says “Yeesh, how many is there here?” to which Birch replies “You’d actually be more surprised by how many DON’T ask that question.”, which surprised everyone. Afterwards, Steven says “Yea, I’ll go with that green one.”. After everyone got their Pokemon – and yes, I did skip the rest just cuz it would’ve taken too long just to write all that – they left the lab, with their chosen Pokemon, and Birch then says as they’re leaving “Well, I could’ve done this instead of explaining everything to you lot, right?” to which everyone moans in annoyance. Then, Greg says “Well, who wants to head back with me?”, to which only Pearl says “Well, I’m only going back to take the car back.”, with Greg responding “Yea, that’s fair.”. After Greg and Pearl leave with the vehicles, Steven and the Gems decide to get started on their journeys.


	3. When Gemkind met Hoenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now having begun their Pokemon Journeys, Steven and the gang are touring Hoenn, aiming to collect Gym Badges. But, a new Gem arrives, and is right behind them. What could happen now?

Just as Steven and the Gems left, another Gem showed up at the Lab, with Birch saying, “You too, huh?”. They then replied with “No need, I already have one” before a small, quadruped fox-like Pokemon jumped onto their shoulder, to which the female says “Cool! You got a Fennekin too, huh?”. The blue individual then responds with “Pretty much. So where’s yours?”, to which a bipedal fox-like Pokemon walks out, with the female stating “Oh, they evolved into Braixen.”. The blue individual just gives her a confused look, before Birch says “Oh, Pokemon Evolution basically allows Pokemon to transform into new, stronger ones.”. Once the blue individual has gotten an understanding of Pokemon Evolution, the girl then says “Wait, you never really did tell me your name, did you?” To which they respond with “Just refer to me, as Moon.”

  


Meanwhile, Steven and the Gems – sans Pearl – soon entered a new city, where they saw a building with an icon that sort of resembles the Pokeballs they were given, except the white part sticks out like a triangle. “What is this place?” said Steven, only for a boy with green hair to say “That’s……a…Pokemon Gym. It’s……where you…can…get Gym Badges…so you……can get…into the…league.” He said, to which Steven replied, “Are you, feeling alright?”, to which the boy responds with “…That……obvious, huh? Well, I…was…never able…to…recover from……my illness…and I…just…wanted…a Pokemon……to…” Steven then cuts him off saying “Sorry for interrupting, but you’d better save your breath.”, to which he silently agrees with. Garnet, out of pity, then says to the poor boy “Actually, it’ll clear up. Fresh air is what you’ll need.”, to which he says, “R-really? Thanks!” and leaves to go get a Pokemon himself.

  


Back with Moon, they had been training their Fennekin, and decided it was time for a real challenge. So when they wandered into an industrial city, they noticed a yellow building marked with the Pokeball icon with the triangle sticking out. Yet Fennekin seemed tired from all that training, so Moon decided to enter the nearby red building first. Inside, Moon brings Fennekin and their two new additions to the counter, and after a while, the nurse comes out with them, saying “Your Pokemon have been fully healed.”. Moon then decides to ask them “I heard about a League and was wondering where I can go to register for it?”, to which the nurse replies “Well, you can register for it right here.” Moon was pleased to hear this, and after registering for the League, they left for the yellow building, which they were told was a Pokemon Gym.

  


Just as soon as Moon entered the Pokemon Gym, Steven and the Gems arrived at the city. “So, this is Rostboro city?” Steven said, to which Peridot responds with “Well no kidding! I heard that place there is the centre of operations for this region’s ‘corporation’, the Devon Corporation!” while pointing at the tallest building in the city. Bismuth then starts moving towards the red building, saying “Well get moving! If this place is that Pokemon Centre we were told about, then I wanna get into that LEAGUE!”, to which Garnet replies “Calm down, Bismuth.”. After Bismuth, Garnet, Peridot and Steven registered for the League – and got their Pokemon healed – they then went to take on the Rustboro Gym.

  


Meanwhile, Moon had just won the battle inside the Gym, to which the Gym Leader says “Well, that was impressive. Here’s your Stone Badge!”, as they give Moon the Gym Badge. They turn to leave………only to see Steven and the Gems talking with a member of the Gym. They then walk past, which surprisingly nobody noticed Moon slip past, and then the Gym Leader says to Steven and co. “Sorry, but I gotta go heal my team before I can deal with you lot.”. Steven them calmly replies to her “Oh, sure. Take your time, we don’t mind waiting.”. After Moon had left the Gym, they see someone walking out of the Devon Corp building, and walks up to ask them “Hey, where would the next Gym be after this one?” To which the stranger replied “Well, that would be in Dewford Town, but you’d need a boat to get there. Why don’t I give you a ride?”, which Moon accepts. They both then walk into the building, just as Steven and co. walk out of the Gym.

  


After beating the Rustboro Gym, Peridot says “Where’s the next one?”, only for Garnet to see a Devon helicopter fly over them and say, “Where that’s headed to.”, which the other Crystal Gems looks at. After they follow it to a coastline, Lapis Lazuli says, “Are we walking there, or are we swimming there?”, to which a nearby old man and a seagull looking Pokemon laugh at. The geezer gets up and says to them “You lot are hilarious. Where is it you lot be headin’ to anyways? Dewford Town?” To which Steven replies with “Yes we are.”. The old man then walks up to a docked boat and says “Well, Peeko an’ I can git you a lift there, you joksters.”. The Crystal Gems (sans Pearl) accepts that offer, get onto the boat, and the old man starts sailing the boat towards Dewford Town.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


Elsewhere, back in Beach City, Pearl, Greg and Torchic enter the Temple, as Greg says “Well, how long before something crazy happens next?” to which Pearl replies with “Well, the current record is around two years, but I’d say it’ll only take twenty-four days for another one to happen.”. Greg sits on the couch and moans in annoyance, with Torchic just wondering what will happen now.


	4. When Torchic met Little Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now take a break from Steven and Moon's journeys to see how Pearl, Greg and Torchic are doing back in Beach City.  
> For about a majority of a chapter. Then back to them lot. Moon also encounters a new group of people, and the Crystal Gems arrive at Dewford Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've gotten this released earlier, were it not for reality. Luckily, reality and I often have our ways with each other, so you won't have to wait for long. Spoiler Warning: The next few chapters (Up until Chapter 10) will NOT be heavily focused on Steven and Moon, more so instead on the Beach City and Little Homeworld fellers. Oh, and the Diamonds will be here soon (Say, Chapter 20, maybe 25?). Enjoy!

The following day, when Pearl left to go and teach at Little Homeschool, Torchic was left wondering where Pearl went to, so they left the Temple to find her. As soon as they did, however, they came across a group of odd-looking individuals talking with each other as they walked down the boardwalk. One looked more like a caterpillar with six segments, four arms and six legs. The second one resembled reddish-coloured conjoined twins, who appeared slender in build. The third has somewhat of a muscular build with four arms, the top two being thicker than the bottom two. And the last one appears to be normal in appearance, with their orange hair covering their eyes.

  


“Well, that was surprising.” Said the conjoined twins, to which the caterpillar-looking individual replied “Yyyeeeessssss……Iiit diiiid. Mmmaaaayyyybeee weee shoooouuuuuld beeee mooorrreee caaarrreeeffuuulll.”. Right at that moment, the orange one with the long dress said “Everyone, a new vison has appeared before me. A new one will appear, and it will be watching us.”, which surprises the rest of the group. “Wait, what? If they said that, then…” The muscular one said, to which all but the orange one turn to see Torchic staring in confusion. The left twin then said, “I don’t think this one will hurt us.”, to which the right one responds with “This one won’t hurt us, I think.”. Just then, a human with pink skin and bright pink hair arrives, and notices Torchic.

  


“Alright, what’s going on?” they said, to which the muscular one said “Captain Lars, thank goodness. We’ve been finding these creatures everywhere! We don’t know what to do!”. Lars then decides to inspect Torchic more closely, so picks them up………only to get hit with a small flame from Torchic, much to the group’s shock, and drops them back onto the ground. After recovering from the shock, the orange one said, “Careful Lars, they can shoot flames at you!”, with him saying, with no amusement “Thanks, Padparadscha.”. Torchic then leaves, with Lars yelling “Oh COME ON! REALLY?! YOU SHOOT FIRE AT ME, THEN RUN?!?!”.

  


After dealing with Lars and his group, Torchic finds themself at an amusement park, where they find more people and Pokemon wandering around. They look and see a tall, bulky individual that looks like they only have one eye standing next to a snow cone cart. Jumping onto the cart, the bulky feller noticed them and said “Oh hey there. Want a snow cone?”, to which Torchic nods with a cheerful expression, so the bulko makes a wall of ice appear, but then says, “This would be easy, if Larimar wasn’t tied up givin’ out stuff.”. Torchic then walks up to the wall of ice and begins to scratch it, causing miniature chunks of it to fly, impressing the tall feller. “Woah, neat! Try and get it in here!” They said, holding a snow cone cup. After filling it, they said “Nice, guess Larimar isn’t the only one who can do that. Well, here you go.” They said, giving Torchic the snow cone.

  


After ingesting the snow cone, Torchic then decides to wander around some more, only to see a familiar vehicle pass by. It was Greg’s van! Torchic ran towards the vehicle and got hold of the handle. Greg’s van seemed to be heading out of Beach City, and towards what seemed like a brightly coloured group of small buildings, apart from the one large beige tower. The van then bumped a little at the entrance, causing Torchic to fall off. Torchic got up and walked into the place. They saw unknown individuals of all shapes and sizes, but also more Pokemon wandering around. As the wandered around, though, they noticed someone they recognized: Professor Birch! They ran up to him, who said “What? How’d you get here? Did you get here all by yourself?” To which Torchic nods, much to Birch’s surprise. He then noticed Pearl walking around, so he called out for her, who was equally surprised to see Torchic here. Pearl walked over, and said “What on earth? How did you get here?” To which Birch replied “I dunno. They just showed up here. But I’m impressed that they got all the way here, all by themself!”. Torchic was happy to see Pearl again, who said “But I last saw them at the Temple, which was in Beach City!”, causing Birch to say “Wait, they managed to get from one city to another? I’m impressed, I truly am! That must mean that they really like you.”, to which Pearl responded with "Well, that's good......I suppose.".

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Meanwhile, back with Moon, they had just gotten off the helicopter in Dewford Town. After looking around the town, they noticed a cave. ‘Maybe I can get some Pokemon to use in this Gym.’ They thought, so they went towards the cave, only for someone to show up in front of it. They looked like a man wearing some sort of uniform, which was a blue fedora with a red band, a half-red and half-blue shirt (Red on the left side, blue on the right), which was the same colourings as their leggings, and army boots of different colours (One was red, the other was blue. Their laces were the other colour). “Halt! You cannot enter this cave.” He said, only for Moon to respond with, “Oh? Why not?”, only for him to answer with “That information is classified! Now leave immediately.”.

  


Moon was understandably annoyed at this, who said “Do I look like a classified kinda feller?”, only for the grunt to respond with “If you won’t leave, I’ll make you leave!”. Moon took that as a challenge, so begun their battle………Just as the boat carrying the Crystal Gems came to Dewford Town. Garnet and co. got off the boat, with Steven saying to the sailor “Thanks for the lift, Mr. Briney.”, with him saying “Aye, think nothin’ of it, lad.”. So, as Steven and the Gems explored Dewford Town, Moon had wrapped up their battle against the grunt, which they won. “Grr, I won’t lose so easily next time!” They said, now having to let Moon enter the cave. Now inside, Moon began looking for Pokemon to catch, only to notice some other fellers inside. Most of them were grunts too, bearing the same uniform the guy outside did (There were some female grunts here too, who’s uniforms were coloured differently – It was red on the right, blue on the left). The odd one out looked less like the grunts, more like someone with authority over them.


	5. When Serena met Beach City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've seen Torchic's impressive journey through Beach City, now it's Serena's turn!
> 
> [Author's Note: Chapter 6 is planned to have major hilarity in it, so be ready! Also, starting from Chapter 6, I'll stop describing characters, and refer to them by name. Just to see if that makes things easier for y'all.]

Following Torchic’s journey to Little Homeworld, the girl last seen at Birch’s Lab arrived in Beach City (Y’Know, the one with the red fedora and the light-pink dress?). She immediately saw Lars and his friends walking by, except Lars seemed upset about something. “Ugh, great. Some random……thing……just decided it was a good idea to set my hair on fire! I cannot believe that just happened.” He said, to which she came up to them and said, “That really happened?”. Lars replied with “Well, of course it happened! And then they ran off! It’s like they wanted me to suffer!”, much to her dismay. She then asked Lars “Who did this, anyways?” To which he answered “Some random orange creature. But it was total nonsense!”.

  


  


The left twin then said “Wait, Lars, I saw where they went.”, much to his surprise, who responded with “Really? Where?”, only for the right one to point to Funland and say, “Over there, Lars.”, only for the left one to say “Lars, over there.”. She then realised what had happened and said to them “Wait, I’m sure they didn’t mean to do it on purpose.”, only for Lars to say “What do you know? They nearly costed me my hair!”, to which she replied with, “That they’re a Pokemon and that I’m sure they thought you were just **SCARING IT**!”, which shocked all of them. “Yeesh, calm down!” Said the buff individual, to which Lars replied, “My thoughts exactly, Rhodonite.”. She then left, heading towards Funland, with Lars and co. just staring in shock, with Lars just quietly saying “Maybe that person at Little Homeschool could tell us what a ‘ _Pokey-mom_ ’ is.”.

  


  


On the way to Funland, she noticed some shops on a boardwalk, so decided to enter the doughnut store. Inside, she saw plenty of doughnuts on sale, and walked up to the counter, saying “I’ll just……take a plain one.”. The cashier said “Alright, that’ll be ₽1.99.”. Afterwards, she went to Funland, where she saw what could possibly be one of the best amusement parks she’s ever seen. It had a rollercoaster, an arcade, a teacup ride, even booth games. So, she thought this would be more fun with her Pokemon around, so called out her Braixen, who was also liking the amusement park. They both went to the Ferris wheel, which seemed to be operated by someone who had three spikes on top of their head. Although she noticed this as she and Braixen got into the Ferris wheel car, which they closed behind them and sent the Ferris wheel spinning fast.

  


  


They were both dizzy and feeling a bit nauseous from that. “Woah, that……was fast. A bit too fast, right Braixen?” she said, to which they nodded in agreement. After getting over the nauseating dizziness, they decided to just take it easy and try out the booth games. Braixen easily managed to get a big plushie from the hoop stall, and then they went to the arcade, where they saw a small kid wearing a white shirt, red leggings and sporting a blue jumper as a cape inside, only they were holding a crowbar when they saw her and Braixen standing there.

  


  


Braixen could sense what the kid was gonna do, so walked up and took the crowbar from them, while the girl followed, saying to them “What were you doing with that?”. Braixen point out that the kid was trying to steal tickets, to which she said “Hey! Stealing is wrong, and you know it!”. Just then, someone came in to see the three of them and ran up, saying “HEY! What’s going on here?”, to which the girl responded, “They were trying to break open the machine with that!”, while Braixen showed them the crowbar. The man became angry at this, and said “Wait, you were STEALING TICKETS?!?! Thanks for tellin’ me that, little lady, ‘cuz I know what should happen now.”. The kid looked scared and ran off.

  


  


The man just shrugged this off and said “Eh, he’s banned for life, anyways.”, then turned to the two of them and said “Well, you two saved me some trouble. Then again, Snowflake did say that they had someone else help them out. If you wanna hear their side of the story, they’re workin’ the snow cone cart.”, to which the girl said “Ok!”, and the two of them left. After spending a few minutes searching, they found the snow cone cart, so they walked up to the vendor, and she asked, “Are you referred to as ‘Snowflake’, because we heard you had some unusual assistance.”, to which they replied “Well, yes, that’s me. And yes, that did happen. There was this small, orange feller with no arms, yet they managed to help me with makin’ them a snow cone. They’re almost as good as Larimar. Just who are you?”. The girl responded to this with “Oh, right. My name’s Serena, and this is Braixen. To be honest, we were wondering where they went.”. Snowflake then pointed them out of Funland, saying “I saw them hop onto a vehicle heading away from Funland. I think it was headed for Little Homeworld.”. Serena thanked Snowflake and left with Braixen to go to Little Homeworld.

  


  


However, they hadn’t the faintest idea of where to go, so they decided to just go to what they think is a literal cliff-face. There, they sat by a rock as the sun was setting, and they were both clueless about where Little Homeworld was. However, a van then appeared and stopped at the house at the cliff, and to their surprise, they saw who they were looking for: A Torchic! Greg and Pearl got out of the van, only for Pearl to notice Serena and Braixen coming their way. “Jeez, what are you doing here?” Greg said to Serena, who answered with “We heard about what happened at Funland, with Snowflake.”. Pearl then said “Oh, right. Torchic was heading all the way over to where I was, and Birch was impressed they travelled such a distance!”. Greg continued with “To be honest, I had no idea they were riding my van. For someone with no arms, they sure can keep hold of something.”. Serena was just relieved Torchic was ok, only for Pearl to say “Wait, haven’t I seen you at Birch’s lab?”, to which Serena responded with “Oh, right. My name’s Serena, and this is Braixen.”. Greg then said “Well, it’s getting pretty dark out. Do you wanna stay here for the night?”, to which Serena said, “Yes please!”.


	6. When Moon met AUTHORITAH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter returns to where we left off with Moon, but has her dealing with a surprising newcomer to the story: Eric Cartman? How'd he even get greenlit into the story?
> 
> *sigh*, Anyways, there's also Steven and Co. getting Knuckle Badges. Enjoy.

Back where we left off with Moon, she was staring right at the grunts and the odd individual, who were also staring at her, both sides surprised that the other was there. The odd one out, though, appeared to be wearing a jacket that is red on the front, blue on the back, yellow mittens, a blue hat with a red puffball on top, pants that are blue on the front, red on the back, black shoes, and white socks – Yep, it’s Eric Cartman (What’s he doing here?). “Hey! What are YOU doing hyah?” He said, to which Moon responded with “Do I have to tell you?”, which angers him. “Yes, you do. Because I have more authoritah then you, so you tell me.”. Moon is not believing this.

Moon then says to Cartman “ _Really_? And I just so happen to be the leader of this region – Yea right, as if that’ll happen!”, to which he said “I _DO_ have more authoritah than you! RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!”. He then turns to the grunts and angrily says “GET THEM OUTTA HEARHE!”. They then proceed to send out a bunch of Corphish and Heatmor to fend off Moon, who in return sends out her Fennekin, Swablu and Mareep to fend them off. Moon firstly got her Swablu to use Sing, which she then did, causing all the Corphish and Heatmor to fall asleep, as well as the grunts, but Moon and Cartman had their ears covered. Cartman was now furious.

Cartman, at this point, decided to deal with Moon himself, so said to her “A’right, thaht’s the last straw. You will respect my _GODDAMN **AUTHORITAH**_ , or ah will **MAKE YOU LEAVE**!”. Moon just shrugged this off, saying “Sorry, I don’t understand stupid.”, to which Cartman responds with, “FINE! YOU WILL REHGREHT THIS!” and sent out his Mareanie, and commands it to use Toxic. Immediately, he does so, and Moon then says, “Hey you three, hold your breath!”……only for Mareanie to use Toxic Spikes instead, confusing Moon and her team of Pokemon. “What the………” Moon says, in confusion, who was not expecting this to happen. But, she quickly gets over the shock and confusion and gets Fennekin to use Ember, which she does, causing a small knockback effect on Mareanie in the process.

Cartman then gets Mareanie to use Toxic for real, only for Moon to get Mareep to use Thunder Shock, to keep Mareanie from using Toxic. It works, and Mareanie is now afflicted with the Paralysis condition, much to Cartman’s fury. Moon gets Mareep to use Thunder Shock again, and Mareanie is defeated. Cartman, seething with rage, says “Goddammit, Mareanie! GOD DAMMIT! GRUNTS WAKE UP!”, at which point, they do, alongside the Heatmor and Corphish. Moon simply had Mareep use Thunder Shock on the Corphish, and Swablu use Dragon Rush on the Heatmor, which pretty much 1 hit KO’s all of them. After getting all their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, Cartman says to Moon “You broke the goddamn rules, you jerk. That was so not kewl. But I will be back. And when ah return, I will win, not YOU, got it?”, then leaves with the grunts and all the stuff they brought with them. Moon and co shrug this off as the ravings of a sore loser, and Moon calls the team back into their Pokeballs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, in Dewford Town, Steven and the Crystal Gems were wandering around when they saw Cartman and the grunts walking towards a helicopter marked with a strange icon, to which Garnet says “Ignore them. They just lost to someone, and we won’t have to deal with them just yet.”, to which everyone else just agrees with and gets back to what they were doing, only for Peridot to walk out of the Dewford Gym saying “I knew I could do it. I’d like to see you lot do better than me.” While showing off their newly earnt Knuckle Badge. Bismuth is impressed by it, with Steven saying “Huh, neat. Good work, Peridot.”. Lapis then says, “Who’s next?” to which Bismuth replies, “That’d be me.” and walks into the Gym.

Steven then decides to check out the Dewford Hall, only to notice the sign outside read ‘Everyone’s Information Exchange!’. Also, there was someone waiting outside the building, so Steven asks her “Is this some kind of library?”, to which she replies “Nope. It’s where Hoenn’s trends are set. In here, anything that anyone says is a trend will become Hoenn’s newest trend. This is where anything becomes trendy.”, to which Steven responds with “Oh, ok. Makes sense.” and walks away. After telling everyone else, Lapis Lazuli says “Wait, so anything becomes a trend in there?”, to which Steven replies “It, apparently, seems like that.” (Just as a fyi, Steven told them after Bismuth got the Knuckle Badge). However, Bismuth then notices someone walking out of Dewford Hall with a wacky hairstyle, so walks up and asks them “Why is your hair styled like that?”, to which he responds with “You lot caused it. It’s now a trend. Enjoy.”. This left the Crystal Gems bewildered by this, so Garnet and Steven decides to just get the Knuckle Badge themselves and leave Dewford Town, before anything else happens. So, they do so, and walks up to Mr.Briney, who says “Well, lookit you lot. _Trendsetters_ , are we? So, where ta now?”, to which Steven answers with “Wherever we can get our third Gym Badge.”, to which Briney says “So, Mauville City, eh? I can get you to Slateport City, but then it’s a northern hike for the rest of ya. That sound good?”, with Steven responding with “Yea, that’ll do.”.


	7. When Steven met Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the title confused the reader, they were lucky that the contents of the chapter did not. And the author would like to confirm that from this point onward, they would be releasing only ONE chapter a week, due to their compromise with Reality.

After a few hours, the boat reaches the Slateport City Harbour, and the Crystal Gems get off the boat. Steven thanked Mr. Briney for the ride, and the gang walked into Slateport City. It was at this point Garnet noticed something familiar sitting next to the harbour building. “Isn’t that the same helicopter we followed to Dewport Town?” she asked, to which Steven answers with, “Looks like it. But what’s it doing here?”. Right at that moment, someone walks out of the Shipyard, and sees Steven and the Crystal Gems, who were trying to figure out why the helicopter is here. They then walk over, to which Garnet notices, and she asks him “Is that helicopter yours?”, to which he replies “Yes, yes it is. Who might you lot be?”.

Steven then tells him “Well, my name is Steven Universe, and----”, but gets interrupted by the stranger, saying “Pardon me for interrupting, but did you just say your name is Steven? Because it’s my name as well.”, which surprises the group. Steven Universe then says “Wait, you’re Steven too? This is great!”, to which Steven Stone says, “You bet it is!”, and then Peridot says “Huh, and I thought we couldn’t find another Steven. Guess I was wrong.”, to which Lapis Lazuli says, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”, which annoys Peridot, but causes Bismuth to chuckle a little, and Amethyst is just loving this. Stone then asked Universe “So, what brings you here, Steven?”, to which Universe told him “Well, I registered for the League, so you can kinda see where this is heading, right Steven?”, and Stone replies with “Well, yes I can. So, lemme guess: You’re going to Mauville City, right?”, and Universe answers with “Yep, but we can just walk there. It’ll be fine.”, so Stone says to Universe “Well, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call for help.”, then Stone gets onto the helicopter and it flies off, away from Slateport City.

Just then, Amethyst notices all the commotion at the museum, and says “What’s going on over there?”, to which everyone looks and sees people crowding the museum, to which they head over there. Once they get there, they see that some grunts were preventing people from going inside, to which Steven says “What’s going on here? Why are these people keeping everyone outside the museum? This isn’t right!”, and the Crystal Gems agree with him, so they all head to the front entrance, only to be stopped by the grunts before getting to the doors. “HALT! You cannot enter this place.” One of them said, and the other one continues with “Yes, because this is out of bounds for you lot!”, to which Bismuth says to them “Do we look like an ‘out of bounds’ kinda group?”. The two grunts look at each other, and one of them says to the Crystal Gems “Like we said, you cannot enter, so keep out.”, so Garnet says, “I’ll handle these two, so the rest of you get inside.”, to which they do, leaving Garnet with the two grunts outside the museum. Inside, the gang sees more grunts, one of whom says, “I thought those two were supposed to be keeping everyone outside.”, to which another one replies with, “Yea, but they’re rookies. Guess we got to deal with these lot ourselves.”………Only to notice Steven and the Gems running up the stairs. The first one then says “Welp. They’re not going like this.”

Upstairs, Steven and co (Minus Garnet) get up the stairs to see Eric Cartman taking some of the exhibits, only to turn around and see the Crystal Gems standing right there, by the stairs. Cartman then began scolding the grunts, saying… …something………but somehow, even the fellers who’ve been working on this behind the scenes couldn’t understand what he was saying. But, just to satisfy those who DO wanna know what he just said, then…oh, I ‘unno, let’s go with “You lot aren’t respectin’ mah authoritah, and why do AH have ta do every GODDAMN thing around heahre?!?!”. Afterwards, he sent out not one, but TWO Pokemon, his Mareanie, and – a newcomer to the story – his Turtonator. The grunts, fearing what might happen if they didn’t help Cartman, sent out their gang of Heatmor and Corphish to assist him.

Elsewhere, Moon as just arrived at Slateport City, and, despite all the commotion going on nearby, just decides to pass on through the city. But then something catches their eye: A Pikachu that looks like a rock star! Moon, although surprised to see this, knows it looks cool, and decides to try and get a Pikachu herself, just so she can have one in an awesome outfit. Right at that moment, Dawn comes out of the Contest Hall, so Moon walks up to her, and asks her, “Do you know where I can get one of those?” as she’s pointing to the Pikachu. Dawn then replies with “I’m afraid the only place within Hoenn where wild Pikachu can be found is the Safari Zone, although this place does seem to like handing out Pikachu to Pokemon Coordinators………”. This grabs Moon’s attention, so Moon then says to Dawn “Really? So how can I get one from here?”, to which Dawn replies with “Well, you’d need to get a Contest Pass, and take part in at least one Contest. Then they’d be willing to give you one. But, er, do you, know how to compete in Contests?”, to which Moon says “No, but you can teach me, if you wanna.”, and Dawn enthusiastically agrees to doing helping Moon.


	8. When Theories met Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I think I'm becoming a CloudCuckooLander now, since I just wrote this chapter. Either that, or I already am one. Either way, I think after chapter 10 I'm gonna take a 2-week break from this, just to give my brain a rest.
> 
> Oh, and the chapter summary is: "Time to see how Ronaldo's holding up in this chapter of The PokeGems!"

Meanwhile, Serena and Pearl were discussing the events of ‘ _When Awesome met Cute_ ’, and Birch was giving lessons on Pokemon at Little Homeschool. Greg decided to get back to his job of managing Sadie Killer and the Suspects, so a short while after he left, Birch had finished teaching the Little Homeschool students on Pokemon (With a slideshow for visual aids), to which he finishes with “So, any questions?”. Little Larimar then asks Professor Birch “Are any of these ‘Ice types’ considered legendary?”, to which Birch replies “Yes there is! There’s Kyurem, who is a Dragon and Ice type, and is only found in the Unova region.”. As he’s telling them about Kyurem, his slideshow transitions to show pictures of Kyurem. Once he’s done, he then says, “Anything else?”.

Nearby (A few hours earlier), Ronaldo was inside the lighthouse, working on his theories (as per usual), except this time he wanted to figure out how all these Pokemon were suddenly able to find their way to Beach City, which caused the majority of the Crystal Gems to go on a journey to find out more about Pokemon. He decided that, having heard that Professor Birch was in Little Homeworld preparing to give a lecture on Pokemon, decides to attend, hoping to get some useful information.

Back in the present, Ronaldo was next to ask Birch a question, to which he asked him “Is there any that can manipulate space?”, which causes a nearby Pearl to burst out in laughter, saying “There’s no way that’s possible, there’s not a single being that can alter the very fabric of space!”. _She’s the only one laughing. Even I’m not amused by that, and I’m writing this!_ Pearl notices that she’s the only one laughing, and awkwardly stops and leaves. Birch then says “Actually, there is one deity that comes to mind: Palkia. It’s a powerful legendary Pokemon who can travel freely between dimensions, and can alter space itself. The only other Pokemon who I can think of that’s greater than Palkia is Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. It’s pretty much a reality bender who was said in mythology to have created the universe.”. This got the crowd interested.

Later, Ronaldo was compiling his notes from Birch’s seminar and realized something. “Wait, if Birch is right, then maybe Palkia had something to do with this. Maybe these Pokemon were never from our dimension, but Palkia brought them here. And if the Crystal Gems are in Hoenn, then that means that Palkia bridged our two dimensions together!” He thought, as be decided to make and upload a new video to his ‘Keep Beach City Weird’ blog.

When he was done packing up, Birch then realized where Ronaldo was heading by asking about Palkia, so went to Serena to ask her “Have you seen that man who asked about Palkia?”, to which she replied “I think I saw him heading for the lighthouse.”. Birch thanked Serena before hearing a familiar voice from Pearl’s phone. Birch and Serena then walked up to Pearl, who said, “I didn’t think he would reach new heights with his nonsense, but he did!” and showed them Ronaldo’s newest video.

The video was basically Ronaldo saying: “ _Good morning, people of Beach City and followers of Keep Beach City Weird. I know about the recent arrival of these new creatures known as Pokemon, but today, I am here to bring you the TRUTH! And the truth is: There is a so-called ‘deity’ out there, messing with space! And they’re responsible for bringing these Pokemon to us! They were never from our dimension, but this ‘deity’ brought their dimension to ours, and since it had its own version of Earth, then the two got merged into one. We are dealing with beings from a whole new dimension, people! But, I know you are wanting to know about this so-called deity who caused this, so I will make sure to leave some information for you on my blog, Keep Beach City Weird._ ”. Birch and Serena were stunned, so all three decided to go to the lighthouse to confront Ronaldo on this.

Once they got there, Birch knocked on the door, and Ronaldo opened it, to which Birch asked him “Why do you think Palkia did all this?”, to which Ronaldo replied with: “ _ **Well, you see, Palkia is the deity of space, but space is black, yet what we can see is not black, so the other dimensions were merely invisible to us the whole time because we were never able to see them, but Palkia can make it so we can see other dimensions, and they did so with the one these Pokemon came from, so in short: Palkia is to blame for all this.**_ ”.

Yes, I **did** just write that, because he really **did** say that.

The trio (with Torchic) all dropped their jaws in shock at this. They were all wanting reality checks at this point (“I’m more than happy to give them one.” – Smily) so, as fate would have it, a Zebstrika was walking past and Ronaldo points it out, saying “Look! Proof of my claim!”. Birch at this point had given up with his own logic, so in a weary voice, says “He’s not wrong.”. Pearl and Serena (with Torchic) were not amused by this, but were also not having any more of it either, so they just left, with Pearl saying “So, about those ‘Fire-types’………” as they were leaving, with Ronaldo saying to them “Tell your friends about my blog!”.


	9. When Heroes met Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what's going on with these characters then? There's so many of them. Well, the following chapter will be delayed due to reasons revealed in the text below. Which means, no new chapter next week. Chaper 10 will be released before or on 15th Feb.

Elsewhere, Steven and co. were currently walking out of the Slateport Museum after dealing with Eric Cartman and his goonies. Eric can be seen walking towards a helicopter while saying “God dammit, what is wrong with you lot? Why am I stuck with weak EEDEE-OTS?!?!”. Steven then makes a comment on this, saying “And I thought there was some good people.”, only to hear Cartman say “Dude, did ah see one of ya kick a _MEOWTH_!? THAT IS JUST WRAA-AUNG! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, OK?! WE WERE THERE TO STEAL, BUT EVEN AH WOULDN’T SENSELESSLY HURT RANDOM POKEMON, JERK!!!”.

The Crystal Gems were surprised to hear this, and Garnet just says, “At least he has standards.”, and the rest agrees with them. Moon and Dawn were walking out of the Contest Hall at that point, and overheard Cartman’s yelling, to which Moon says “Thank goodness for that. I seriously hoped he would’ve at least had standards.”, and Dawn says, “Good thing he does.” in response. Then the helicopter (Which had a strange icon on it) took off and left, and the Crystal Gems started walking towards Mauville City, while Moon and Dawn just went back to talking about Contests and their Contest routines. As they were doing so, a faint roar in the far distance went off, but it wasn’t heard by anyone. Maybe Moon, but they just shrugged it off as nothing.

Elsewhere, in Beach City, Birch was just about to leave when he got a phone call, so he answers to find it’s Professor Rowan calling. However, Pearl noticed that Torchic seemed to have been scared by, that, and Birch, after talking with Rowan on the phone, turned to Pearl and Serena and said, “Urgent matters have risen in Sinnoh, and I’m needed there.”, to which Serena says to him: “Wait! I’m coming with you. Don’t you recall how much I’ve been through to keep Team Flare from conquering the world?”. Birch can’t deny that Serena would be of big help but turned to Pearl and said to her “We’re gonna need to bring you along as well.”, much to her initial confusion.

Pearl decided to go along just to find out why, and at that moment, a helicopter landed outside Little Homeschool. But who stepped out was the Sinnoh Champion herself, Cynthia, who said to them “Professor Birch, Rowan must’ve told you I was coming to give you a lift to Sinnoh.”, to which Birch replied “Yes, yes he did. These two are coming with me.”. Cynthia just went along with it and the trio got into the helicopter and it left for Sinnoh. Greg was just left wondering what was going on, but back with Ronaldo, he was admiring his work, when Peedee came in, only to tell Ronaldo “Dad says you’re late for work, Ronaldo.”, only for him to turn around and, in an annoyed tone, respond with “Ugh, I’m busy. ‘Sides, a professor saw all this and was amazed by my work.”, much to Peedee’s surprise. “Wait, a professor?” He said, and Ronaldo responds with “Yes, and it was Professor Birch as well! I know I’m doing something GREAT if Birch is impressed by my work!” Peedee is just shocked by this but says to Ronaldo “And Dad’s saying your late for work. Get your butt there now!”. Ronaldo begrudgingly but reluctantly complies with this, and leaves with his brother.

Cartman, though, was furious with the grunts. “How could we hahve LOST TWICE! Naht to mention Grunt 420 kicking a GODDAMN MEOWTH! WE DON’T DO THAT!” he yelled, as the Grunt in question gets shamed by the others. Then Cartman’s phone starts ringing so he answers……to hear Jasper on the line. “Hey, what are you doing? I’ve heard how you’ve failed TWICE now. Two times in a row! Why?” She asks him, for Cartman to reply “It’s naht mah fault! Those no-good idiots you’ve told mah about are wondering around!”. This gets Jasper’s attention. “Wait, they’re walking around Hoenn?”, to which Cartman confirms. Jasper then tells Eric “I’m giving you one chance to redeem yourself. There are people saying that all the braniacs of this planet are gathering in a place called ‘Celestic Town’. You know what to do. Leave those lot to me.” And with that, Jasper hangs up. The Grunts all look at Cartman who says to them “We’re going to Celestic Town. An’ we’re gonna mess with the biggest nerds of this world.”.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So, let’s recap on what’s happened before Chapter 10:

The Crystal Gems got their own Starter Pokemon and managed to fend off Eric Cartman with them. Moon met Dawn and decided to become a Coordinator (Mainly because the incentive was a cool Pikachu), with Dawn helping them. Birch came to Beach City to teach Gems about Pokemon, only to leave with Pearl and Serena for Celestic Town, with Cartman in tow. Jasper steps out of the shadows just to deal with the Crystal Gems herself, who were busy with touring Hoenn for the Gym Badges needed for Garnet, Bismuth, Peridot, and Steven to enter the League. The answers to SOME of your questions will be revealed in the feature-length Chapter 10: “When Pleasant Truths met Alarming Consequences”.


	10. When Pleasant Truths met Alarming Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So, it's finally here. The feature-length Chapter 10. But, I got some news for y'all: A STORY ARC! That's right, it's the Aquaball Arc, and it begins near the end of this chapter. Chapter 11 promises to bring more Aquaball content, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Chapter Summary: "The time has come for everyone to face some real challenges. And the future has yet to bring the heat, but is everyone ready for it? Stay tuned to find out."

Where should I start? There’s so much to cover, but let’s begin with Moon and Dawn. They had been training for the Contests, and decided to head for the next one, which was at Fallarbor Town. “Ready to go?” Dawn asked Moon, to which she replied with “Yep!”. So they left Slateport City and headed off for Fallarbor Town. While walking, Moon asked Dawn “Now that I think about it, you did mention a ‘Grand Festival’. What’s that all about?”, to which Dawn answers with “Oh, it’s pretty much where the best Coordinators gather. But to get in, you need to win five Contest Ribbons, which you can win through Contests.”. Moon then says “So, I need to win five Contests to get the amount of Contest Ribbons needed to enter the Grand Festival?”, with Dawn confirming it with “Yep! Winning the Grand Festival makes you a Top Coordinator and earns you a special Ribbon Cup too!”. After that, Moon’s facial expression shows nothing but happiness and shows that she’s gonna enjoy it. Moon then asks Dawn “Have you ever participated in one?”, to which Dawn replies with “Well, yea! But I only came second.”, leaving Moon to say “Wait, who’d you lose to?”, with Dawn answering with “A good friend of mine, Zoey. We were equally skilled, but she won.” Moon acknowledged that, and they continued walking.

Elsewhere, Steven and co could see Mauville City, but Peridot noticed a helicopter flying overhead, where she noticed _Pearl_ in it. “Wait, what? Where’s Pearl going? I thought she stayed in Beach City?” she said, and Lapis responds with “Huh. One moment.”, and with that, Lazuli’s wings came out and she flew after the helicopter, which the passengers noticed. Serena and Birch were noticeably frightened by this, but Pearl calmed them down, saying “Relax, it’s fine. But if she’s here, then……” only for Birch to cut her off and say “We’re taking a detour to the Mossdeep Space Centre. They requested that I bring some stuff from there, before heading to Veilstone City.” Pearl and Serena acknowledge this, as Lapis Lazuli returns to the Crystal Gems. Lapis then says to them “Pearl is in there, with Professor Birch, and that person we met at his lab. They’re heading for somewhere called Veilstone City, but they’re going to be bringing stuff from someplace called ‘Mossdeep Space Centre’ to Veilstone City.”. This leaves the rest of them confused. “Why would Pearl be heading for Veilstone City?” Steven says, to which Garnet answers with “Because it’s a gathering of the world’s smartest people. They’re going to try and figure out how this happened in the first place, how these Pokemon showed up in OUR world – Or, how we showed up in THEIR world.”. The Crystal Gems are only more confused than ever. But, they continued into Mauville City, since they were collecting Gym Badges, not questions about what’s truly going on.

That was for Pearl, Birch and Serena to answer, as they were heading to the Mossdeep Space Centre. When they got there, they got off the helicopter to find that a group of Rubies were already there. Pearl recognized the four Rubies immediately, whilst Serena, Birch and Torchic were unsure as to why they were here. Pearl then asked them “Why are you four here?”, to which Leggy replied “Umm……Yea, why are we here?”. Doc decided to answer with “We could help transfer some stuff for you.”, with Birch saying “Well, I had doubts it would fit in the helicopter.”. Pearl then told Birch and Serena “Don’t worry about that anymore. They can easily get those documents over to Veilstone City.” They were confused by this. A few moments later, the Ruby Squad had loaded their Roaming Eye with the cargo from the Space Centre, which afterwards Doc said “It’s all loaded. Veilstone City, right? Mind telling us where it is?”. Pearl then told Birch “I think it would be easier if you just followed us.”, to which the Squad acknowledges. So, the trio got back into the helicopter and left for Veilstone City, with the Roaming Eye in tow.

Back with Moon and Dawn, they had arrived at Fallarbor Town, only to see Professor Cozmo in a panicked state. They walked up to him, and Dawn said to him “What’s wrong?”. Cozmo looked to see the two standing there and said “It’s terrible! I’ve just recently managed to get my hands on an extremely pure meteorite shard, but then it got stolen! All my work, gone!”. Dawn then tells the worried Professor “Well, don’t you worry. We’ll get it back!”, to which a confused Moon turns towards her and says, “We will?”. Cozmo is delighted to hear this and says to them “That is great to hear! Although, one of them did seem like they work out a lot. That, and they must spend quite some time at Lavaridge Town too, seeing how orange their skin is.”. Moon’s confused look suddenly turns to a shocked one directed towards Cozmo, who says “I think I know who you’re talking about.”, to which the Professor replies in surprise “You do?”, with Moon nodding in agreement. Dawn then asks her “Who are they?”, to which Moon answers with “They’re known as Jasper. All I know is, they’re a strong person. Their first day in the field ended with at least a hundred wins under their name, and not a single loss.”. Dawn and Cozmo are shocked to hear this, and rightfully frightened too. But, then Jasper appeared before them, and says to Moon “Well, well, well. Look who it is. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”.

At that time, the last of the four Crystal Gems registered for the League was just starting their Gym Battle: Peridot. Garnet had won against Gym Leader Wattson, and so did Bismuth. But Steven wasn’t so lucky. Both were ready for the battle, and Wattson sent out his Magnemite first, which was followed by Peridot sending out her Solosis. Wattson was impressed by it, who says “You got a _SHINY_ Solosis? Now THAT’S impressive!”. Peridot was confused by this (It was a recent addition to her team), so asks him “What do you mean by that?”, to which Wattson answers with “You haven’t heard of shiny Pokemon? Well lemme explain for you then! They’re just like other Pokemon, except they’re harder to find because they have different colourings to the rest of their kind. Solosis is normally green, not blue! This fine one’s a shiny Pokemon!”. The Crystal Gems (Including Peridot) liked the sound of that. After that, the gym battle began. Peridot got the first call with Solosis using Psybeam, which landed a direct hit. Wattson then got his Magnemite to use Tackle, only for Peridot’s Solosis to block it with Protect, then used Psyshock on it. Wattson’s Magnemite then tried using Thunder Wave, which lands and causes Solosis to get paralysed. Garnet then says to the other spectators “This won’t end well for Solosis.”, right as Magnemite uses Tackle on it, thus defeating Solosis. Peridot brings Solosis back to its Pokéball and brings out Marshtomp. Peridot immediately has Marshtomp use Mud Bomb, which took out Magnemite in a single hit. Wattson swapped Magnemite for Voltorb, who starts by using Rollout. Peridot. However, got Marshtomp to use Bide before the first hit, and it was still standing after all the hits from Rollout were dealt. Then, the attack from Bide got used, and Voltorb was severely weakened, yet used Charge anyways. Without hesitation, Peridot got Marshtomp to use Mud Bomb again, thus defeating Voltorb. Wattson was surprised that Marshtomp took plenty of hits and defeated TWO of his Pokémon but sent out his final one: Magneton. It immediately used Supersonic, which sent Marshtomp into a confused state and finished it off with Magnet Bomb. Peridot knew she had one other Pokémon left, so she sent out Beldum. However, it was immediately weakened by Magneton’s Magnet Bomb, and it looked like Peridot was going to lose. Peridot was visibly upset by this, who said “No, no no nononono! Not now! We’re so close!” towards Beldum, who began to evolve into Metang (because it didn’t want to upset Peridot). After evolving, it went in and used Metal Claw on Magneton, surprising Peridot, who smugly said “Wait, you knew that? Well in that case, do it again!”, which it did, defeating Magneton, and winning Peridot the Dynamo Badge. Outside the Gym, as Garnet, Bismuth and Peridot were congratulating each other on their wins, Steven turned to Wattson and said to him “Don’t worry. I’m gonna wait a couple days until my rematch, ok?”. Wattson then cheerfully replied with “Ha! Ok. I’ll be ready!”.

Back with Moon, Dawn, and Cozmo, they were surprised to see Jasper, who was delighted to see Moon. Dawn and Cozmo were confused by Jasper’s comment, who continues with “Surprised to see me, huh? Well, who can blame you? It’s been a long time coming.”. Dawn then asks Moon “Wait, do you……know who they are?”, only for Jasper look at Dawn and say “Does she know me? Of course she does! Right, Moon ** _stone_**?”. Dawn and Cozmo look at each other in confusion, then back at the two of them, and Cozmo asks “Wait, did you say ' _moonstone_ '?”, with Jasper answering with “Well, yea. That’s their name.”. Dawn then says “But……I thought……it was……Moon……”. This made Jasper burst out in laughter, while telling Moon “You told them your name was Moon? You didn’t even _try_ to hide it!”, while Moon(stone) has a look of embarrassment on their face. Dawn then turns to Moon(stone) and says “So, wait, is it Moon or Moonstone?”, which halts Jasper’s laughter (who still has a look of joy on their face) while Moon(stone) says with a shy, embarrassed voice “I……shortened it. Moon………was just……a......shorter version…of......my name.”, only for Jasper to respond to that with “I knew it. You turned into a coward. What a loser. **_But_** you’re not who I came for.”. Cozmo then asks in a fearful voice “Who are you here for? And, can I have my meteorite shard back?”. Jasper turns towards him and says “I don’t have to tell you. And I was only using it for bait, you wimp.” As she tosses the shard back at him, which he catches. Moonstone then says to Jasper “Why do you look……different?”, only to say to her “Because I found myself working with a better group than those ‘crystal runts’. They call themselves ‘ **Team Aquaball** ’. And you caused them some trouble. Don’t do that again.”. Moonstone then says to Jasper “Wait, you mean those strange grunts with the loud, obnoxious person?”, to which she replies “Yes, they’re part of Team Aquaball. But I sent them elsewhere.”. Cozmo suddenly starts panicking, and worriedly says “Oh no……you didn’t send them to Sinnoh, did you? I’M SUPPOSED TO **BE THERE**!”, which amuses Jasper and worries Dawn. “Really? Ha! You’ll never make it in time, anyways, so do whatever you want.” Jasper says to Professor Cozmo, before leaving. Dawn then turns to Professor Cozmo, and asks him “You can call them on your phone, right?”, only for Cozmo to reply “No, they broke all of them.” Which worries Dawn. Moon(stone), however, was still reeling over it, and didn’t know what to do next. But then walks into Cozmo’s lab, with both Dawn and Cozmo wondering what she was up to. Moonstone then grabs a map and lays it across the table, asking Cozmo “Is this the most accurate one you’ve got?”, with Cozmo responding with “It is, yes. But, that’s after the strange new places showed up.”. So, Moonstone grabs a sharpie, and starts marking some spots on the Hoenn and Sinnoh parts of the map, and then asks Cozmo “Where in Sinnoh are you needed?”, who answers with “Err, Veilstone City.”. Moonstone then tells Dawn and Cozmo “We can beat them to Veilstone, then. I saw a convenient warp pad in Fallarbor Town, which are special teleporters that can take you to other warp pads. We’ll reach Veilstone in no time!”, to which Cozmo says “That’s what it is? Then let’s get going!”, so the trio rush to the warp pad in Fallarbor Town (Which was near the Pokemon Centre), and Moonstone activates it, warping to Veilstone City.


	11. The Rise of Aquaball 1: When Geniuses met Villainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's time for all the geniuses of the world to gather! But with Team Aquaball heading there, will they remain safe from the hands of villainy?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Creator's Note: I'm going to put this on hiatus for a while, due to the fact that Reality gave me other things to work on. While that's neat an' all, it means less time to work on this. And sorry for getting it out late. I said 2 weeks, but it's been nearly a whole month. Oops! Anyways, you can blame Reality for this. Until then, seeya!

Moon, Dawn and Professor Cozmo arrived at the warp pad near Veilstone City, with Dawn and Cozmo landing flat on their faces. They both still couldn’t believe that Moonstone had known about these warp pads, but time was of the essence, so after Dawn and Professor Cozmo got back onto their feet, the three of them rushed to Veilstone City. There, they saw a helicopter being followed by a flying red object, which landed near the Galactic Veilstone Building. The doors opened and Pearl, Birch, and Serena got out, with a door on the red object opening to reveal the four Rubies who helped carry Birch’s stuff. Cozmo was relieved to see Birch and walked up to him, who was pleased to see Cozmo. “Ahh, good of you to show up early, Cozmo. I bet you’re questioning why that red ship is here. Well, four kind individuals offered to help carry my stuff for me from Mossdeep City.” Birch said to Cozmo, only for him to say “Birch, trust me when I say this, but danger will befall all of us!”. This took Serena and Pearl by surprise, especially Pearl’s Torchic. Dawn then walked up to Cozmo and said to Birch “He’s right! Some nasty people calling themselves Team Aquaball are coming to ruin the whole event, maybe even steal stuff too!”, which alarmed Birch, Pearl and Serena. Serena, in a fearful voice, says “But……why?”, to which Cozmo answers with “We have no idea.”.

Meanwhile, on the Aquaball Helicopter, Cartman was more then ecstatically pleased to be dealing with the geniuses. He had even heard that Champions will be there too, which is a bonus - for him, anyways – when the he noticed something on the scanner screen. A familiar face or two had been spotted, which was annoying for him to see. So, he got Jasper on the line, to which she said “What do you want?”. Cartman replied with “Dude, this might be hardah than we thought. ‘Member those jerks you told me about? Two of them are alreadeh in Veilstone Citeh.”. This surprised Jasper, who said in shock “HOW?! How could they beat you there?”, to which Cartman replied “How the hell am I supposed ta know?”. Jasper just takes one annoyed sigh and says “Good thing I sent you with double your usual minion count. Just get the job done.” Before ending the call.

Back with the professors, both sides had been caught up on current events just as the rest of the professors were showing up, with Steven Stone and Diantha. Each one had been warned of what’s about to happen, so Steven decided to make a quick announcement before everyone got started. “Ok, so before we begin, let me say that we’ve all heard about this ‘Aquaball’ and what they’re planning to do here. But, they are just simply outmatched. There’s no way they can beat us. We’ll be fine as long as Diantha and I are here to keep everyone safe.” He said. Moonstone just facepalms as she realises what he’s just done. Yep, even I can tell what’s going to happen, and I wrote all this. Almost immediately after he said that, one of the Galactic Veilstone Building workers burst into the room saying “THERE’S A GOLBAT INFESTATION IN ROOMS 13 AND 15!”. Steven just reassures the crowd saying “Don’t worry, Diantha and I can handle this. We’ll be right back.”, and with that, Diantha and Steven Stone walks off as everyone started trying to make sense of recent events. Two hours pass and they have yet to return, which worries Pearl. “They wouldn’t normally spend this long clearing a simple infestation, right?” She says, to which Dawn replies “They’re Pokemon Champions. They’ll be fine.”. But, then Doc opens the door, saying “Did we get anyone else involved with this?”, to which Professor Oak answers with “No, I don’t think so.”. Doc then looks back and says “Welp. That makes these fellers back here intruders then.”, which immediately alarms everyone, with Moonstone loudly exclaiming “I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”, and rushes past Doc to see that the intruders were members of Team Aquaball. Pearl, Serena and Dawn saw this as well, so Pearl told the professors “Just leave this to us, we can handle it!”, as they enter the hallway and stand beside Moonstone. But, then a voice chirped up, saying “Ah don’t think you’ll be stopping us anytime soon.”. Who should show up is none other than Eric Cartman, who continues with “Ah saw ya from above. So ah decided to bring in some extrah muscle.”. The four of them seem confused at this, but then a thudding sound came up, and out came Jasper.

Jasper then looks at Moonstone and says “Well, well, well, you tried to warn them, but we were too strong for those two, weren’t we Moonstone?”. The four just look at here, with blank looks, with Dawn saying “We know. Stop wasting your time and leave already.”, only for Moon to say “Wait, where’s the small one?”. The other three look to see that Cartman had disappeared, with Jasper saying, “You’re not going anywhere.” It’s time for BATTLE!

**[You are challenged by Team Aquaball’s Jasper!]**

Jasper sends out her Poliwhirl first, and the other four sends out their Pokemon as well:

_Moonstone_ – Altaria

_Serena_ – Sylveon

_Dawn_ – Mamoswine

Pearl’s Torchic wants to get in on the battle, but would it be able to take a hit from Jasper’s Poliwhirl? So, instead, Pearl decided to sit this one out, much to Torchic’s annoyance. Poliwhirl starts by using Earthquake, which hits all three, but it deals damage to only Sylveon and Mamoswine, so Altaria uses Dragon Breath in retaliation. Mamoswine adds onto that with Ice Shard, and Sylveon with Fairy Wind. Poliwhirl took the hits and wasn’t even fazed by them, which surprised all four trainers. So, Mamoswine and Altaria both used Take Down on it, but it stood there taking the hits like they were just a pair of Magikarp using Splash! Sylveon then used Fairy Wind again, while Altaria used Disarming Voice………and then Poliwhirl noticed Pearl wasn’t in the hallway anymore, and pointed this out to Jasper, who immediately began looking for her, causing the other three trainers to notice her disappearance as well. However, Moon took this moment to have her Altaria use Dragon Dance, which raised its Attack and Speed, then Altaria used Take Down again, which this time with the added boost of Dragon Dance, dealt enough damage to severely weaken Poliwhirl. Serena and Dawn took the chance to finish off Poliwhirl, and both had Sylveon and Mamoswine use Fairy Wind and Ice Shard respectively, thus defeating Poliwhirl. Jasper was impressed they managed to do this, but then said to the others “You may have beaten ONE of my Pokemon, but next time I’ll use my whole TEAM!” and runs off to find Pearl.

**[You have defeated Team Aquaball’s Jasper!]**

The three took this moment to celebrate their victory, before recalling their Pokemon. But they then heard some noise from outside the building, so they all head outside to see Team Aquaball vehicles zoom off away from the Galactic Warehouse, with Eric taunting the three. Moon then noticed that one vehicle had Pearl trapped with the Ruby Squad in a cage, so told the other two about this, who were horrified by this. They all ran back inside to tell the Professors (and the Champions, who just got back from dealing with the infestations), who were equally horrified by this. Steven then says to everyone in the room “It seems we’ve got more problems then I first thought. First, we’ve got two worlds colliding, and now another evil organisation on the rise? I think it’s safe to say that we may have to deal with this Team Aquaball first. At least we’ve got trainers here who can fend them off.” He then indicates to Moon, Dawn and Serena, and Diantha agrees. Birch then realizes something, and says “Wait, didn’t Pearl come here with other people? One who had a cube-shaped afro, another with triangular hair……”. Serena realizes what he’s talking about, and says “Oh, right! Of course she did!”, and Dawn pipes in, adding onto that with “I last saw them at Slateport City, heading through Route 110. I think they’re heading for Mauville City.”. Steven agrees with her, and says “Well, then I’d better deliver the news to them, then. Besides, they did cause that to happen.”, to which he points outside, where everyone saw people with hairstyles of all different shapes and sizes and even colours, too! Serena was surprised to hear that this had happened because of them, and everyone looks back at Steven Stone, who concludes the meeting.


End file.
